


The Bright Side

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could always be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> For 'Silurian' on my Primeval bingo card.

Ryan could hear Connor’s laboured breathing as the boy walked quietly beside him. He was sorry that he had wished earlier for silence, as he would gladly take Connor’s chatter over this. 

“You’re doing great, Connor,” Ryan said, trying for an encouraging smile.

Connor made a face at him. “It must be bad if you’re resorting to a pep talk.”

Ryan didn’t respond. To be honest, Connor was more right than Ryan wanted to admit. The Silurian atmosphere wasn’t doing them any favours and the longer they were out here, the worse it was going to get.

They needed to find an anomaly. Ryan didn’t even care where it went. 

“Wait,” Ryan said, and gripped Connor’s sleeve. “What is that?” There were a few of the creatures, near to where the water came up to the sand and rocks. Maybe a metre long, and the tail curved up like…

Connor peered into the distance, shading his eyes. “Brontoscorpio! Biggest scorpion you’ve ever seen, yeah?”

Ryan shuddered, failing to share Connor’s enthusiasm. The venom in one of those stingers could no doubt kill them. He guided Connor off away from the things.

Still, could be worse. They could be giant spiders.


End file.
